FrostBitten
by TheSpazChik
Summary: With Deacon Frost at large, Blade will have to accept the help of a cocky martial artist and a technology genius on his mission to stop a group of rebelling vampires while protecting a Dr. who may have a cure. Possible OCxOC


**Hey guys my good friend texomanimefan have decided to write another story together. I hope you enjoy it.:)**

* * *

**Damsel**/

I was what they call a familiar. However, I didn't work because they wouldnt let me. _He_ wouldnt let me. I had only graduated 2 semesters of Technology before all this went down. I have always been good with my hands. Give me an hour, I'm good. Give me a day, I'm better. Give me a week, and I'm the best. Such a good talent gone to waste because Fang, my "owner," liked to keep me as eye candy, and nothing more.

In this world there are the predators and the prey. For the life of me, I'd never be able to fully explain how I became the hunted. Long story short, I got into drugs with my boyfriend and all the highs covered the shock I should have felt when Ryan was killed and I was spared.

I could either be killed or become a pet. Me, being the coward I was, chose the first option. I sobered up real quick when I realised that was a fate worse than death.

But then all that changed when I was saved. When I first saw him I knew immediately who he was, what he was. His name is Blade, the daywalker. The boogeyman to all vampires. He was raiding the underground club I was at. That's when it hit me! I grabbed Fang's pocket knife and jammed him in the chest. Of course, with my luck, I missed his heart and I payed dearly.

I thanked God everyday since then. Blade trusted me, took me in, healed me. I have my own at his warehouse instead of an oversized cage I spent too long in. Now, I go where I want, do what I want, I'am free.

The old man though, Whistler, didn't trust me for a while. He used to call me Damsel all time to make me feel weak. I couldn't stand that feeling for the longest time. But now, after three months, it just pretty much stuck.

"Dam." I heard the gruff voice of mentor when I walked by his workshop." C'mere a minute."

"whatcha need?"

" Come help me jump start this."

I nodded and did what I was told. After a while, the old man and I developed a mutual respect for one another. He still doesn't trust me as much as I trust him, but I know he doesnr trust anyone unless it's Blade. The deal is I become his apprentice and I make myself useful untill I can save up enough money to go back to school.

"Did you see Blade when he came in last night?" I asked.

"Yeah." He reved the engine but it died." Since He's makin' a habit of draggin' in strays, I called in a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"The helpful kind."

He got off the motorcycle and switched me.

"He brought that damn woman in here last night! Neck bit all to hell!" I could tell he was getting angry. He was taking a jab at what happened to me. When he gets mad at me he often attacks my past. But I'm happy here, so I don't want to jeopardise this.

"Don't worry too much about it." I said softly, while getting off the bike to turn up the voltage and I got it to start." he most likely knows what he's doing."

"You better be right." He grumbled when I kissed him on the cheek and left to get some gauze from the store.

**KAREN JENSEN**./

I woke to the worst headache I've ever felt. I rubbed my neck which still felt sore. Did that charred body really come back to life and bite my neck? It all felt like a bad dream. I tried to stand up and the nausea hit but I forced myself to stand from an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.

I walked by a table with chess pieces on it and found an open door that led to another room where a sword displayed on a stand on another table. I pushed a button on the hilt and watched curiously as it rotated. Suddenly rods shot out around the handle. I had to get out of here!

The room I was in led me to a set of staires. I realised I was in some kind of warehouse. I walked down the staires towards some voices. There was a man with long white hair and a bad leg walking up to a familiar looking black man who was strapped to a chair.

"Just do it old man." he told the white haired man who then injected him in the neck with a long needle. Was this some type of new steroid or super drug? I was frozen in place, staring at the gasping, restrained man who began to calm down. When he looked up I couldn't run fast enough. /  
"Who are you people!" I asked frustrated and nervous.

"My name is Abraham Whistler, and that is Blade." He replied.

I looked back to see the other man, questioning myself how he could have got there. I agreed to listen to them and cooperate while they explained what was going on. The story they gave me was almost laughable, and I would have laughed if the two didn't actually look like they were serious.

"This is insane." I told the two."You two have got to be-"

I was cut off when Blade stood up and put a finger to his lips and disappeared.

**KAZE**/

I'v been on this bike since last night. I couldn't stop for anything because I got a call from a man I owe. His name is Whistler and he sounded pretty worried. I still don't know why a guy like Whistler would live in a shithole like this. I sighed. I'm too tired to care.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. My breath stopped short when I felt a long blade resting on my shoulder.

"Don't move." I heard.

As fast as I could I pulled out a dagger and slid the blade off of me, pushing it away as I drew another and held it at his throat just in time for him to kneal on one knee and angle the the sword up to impale me.

"Enough horsein' around 'n get inside you two!" I looked to see Whistler giving us a glare of pure annoyance. Behind him, curiously peering over his shoulder, stood a beautiful black woman. I looked back to see a big black guy. He waqueuing enough to sneak up on me so I stayed wary as we walked in.

"I tried knocking but your doorbell attacked me." I smarted off." What a warm welcoming."

"Glad you could make it." Whistlet retorted." Now quit your bitchin'! There's work to do."

"The names Kaze." I said holding out a hand." You must be Blade."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring my hand.

"I called him in." Whistler said.

"Hey Whistler!" Came a sudden voice. I was ready this time." who's bike?"

I watched the door to see a girl walk in holding a plastic bag. Her hair was short like a pixie cut and her Hair was black with a blueish tint that went well with her black rimmed glasses and baby blue eyes. I also noticed she had her labret pierced. It was kinda cute. A single silver little ball in the middle right under her bottom lip.

Damn! Whistler really knew how to pick'em.

**DAMSEL**/

The first thing I noticewhat's thewoman was awake.

"Dr. Jensen, how are you feeling?"

"Good." the woman replied." Please call me Karen."

"Ok. I'm-"

"Damsel!" Whistler said cutting me off." where's those UV grenades?"

"Next to Blade's silver stakes." I answered then noticed the other new face. He was tall with jet black hair and green eyes. I watched him take off his trench coawand revealed practically a whole arsenal of knives and daggers.

"Damsel? Was it?" he asked.

"Yea, nickname."

"well Damsel, nice to me you, I'm distress."

I arched a brow.

"You must be the helpful favour." I answered.

* * *

**So what do you think? Im sorry if some words seem weird. I have to type on my phone and sometimes autocorrect gets me and I miss it. Anyway:) Please review. It'll make my buddy and I so happy:)**


End file.
